A variety of devices and techniques have been employed to secure packaged items. For example, packaged items may be secured by molded foam or inflated cushions, but are often secured to a backing sheet with one or more securing devices. Previous securing devices have often included coated flexible wires, or “packaging ties.” For example, in the case of packaged toy 10 of FIG. 1, a toy FIG. 12 is secured to a backing sheet 14 in a display box 16. FIG. 12 is secured to backing sheet 14 with multiple packaging ties 18. The ends of the packaging ties protrude from the rear surface of backing sheet 14, as shown in FIG. 2. In order to remove the toy figure from the packaging, the backing sheet must be removed from display box 16, but then each of the packaging ties must be untwisted, and pulled through the backing in order to free the figure. This process can be both frustrating and time-consuming, particularly for small children. Additionally, the packaging ties require time and attention to apply during packaging.
Clips and fasteners having various configurations have been previously described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 835,656, U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,162, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,028, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,704, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
The advantages of the cleats of the present disclosure will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Description of Preferred Embodiments. The cleats of the present disclosure may be inexpensively produced, and facilitate the use of packaging ties so that they may be quickly and easily applied during packaging, and can be removed easily, even by children.